Forgotten History
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: A goal to at least attempt to write an one-shot for every pairing in every quadrant. Enter if you dare to see the canon ships to the unimaginable crack ship you have probably never thought of.
1. Hunter's Pounce

**Title: Hunter's Pounce**

**Song Listened To: Second to None-Chris Crocker**

**Inspiration Word: Army**

**Pairing: Nepeta/Equius**

**Quadrant: Moirail**

**Warnings: OOC (Out Of Character), Fluffy (I hope...?), One-Shot (Its Really Just A Drabble)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck-hence I hope you assume that I am not Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Nepeta giggled as she watched Equius try and shot the arrow form the bow again before he once again broken the wooden tool again. She shuffled in the bushes she was hiding in to try and subtly grab his attention, but to no valid.

Huffing Nepeta slowly crept up behind Equius before roaring loudly making him break the bow and start to sweat while he had swiftly turned around to see what had startled him. Equius glared at Nepeta in fondness (if that was possible).

"Nepeta, what was that for? You know better than to do that while I am practicing." Equius said as Nepeta hugged him around the waist while cuddling into him.

"I'm sorry Equius! I just wanted to grab your attention." Nepeta mumbled into Equius' chest while he stood there stiffly, still afraid to hurt her with how strong he was.

"Well I am busy as you can see." Equius said pointing his chin towards the pile of broken bows and arrows discarded where Equius had previously stood.

"Could I purrhaps help Equi-kitty master the bow and arrow?" Nepeta asked, pulling away from her moirail's chest to look up at him, her 'kitty eyes' on full blast to get him to agree to her request.

"I...suppose you could assist me Nepeta." Equius mumbled, looking away from the green-blooded troll in his arms still.

"Yay~ I purrmise not to get in the way okay?" Nepeta said excitedly. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she jumped up and hugged Equius around the neck. Equius stiffened in her hold before very slowly and gently as he could wrapped his strong arms around his dear moirail.

"Thank you are not giving up on me...Nepeta." Equius said softly as he watched Nepeta grab one of the non-broken bows and an arrow out of the pile after his first real hug.

* * *

Author's Note: Did you know, Reviews warm an author's heart?


	2. Meeting old Friends over Coffee

**Title: **Meeting old Friends over Coffee

**Characters: **Eridan, Kanaya, Porrim, Karkat, Vriska, Rose, Cronus, Meulin

**Pairing:** Kanaya and Eridan

**Quadrant:** Moirail

**Song Listened To:** Shy Boy

**Word Used:** Letters

**Warnings:** AU, Humanstuck, Children Rivalry, etc. etc. etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Homestuck-hence you should assume I am NOT Andrew Hussie

* * *

**Third Person Point Of View**

Kanaya looked around the quaint coffee shop in the town she was visiting to meet her aunt, Porrim, for a girls weekend after they had talked about it the past month via letters sent back and forth. The coffee shop itself was very small and brought back memories when she was younger and growing up with her friends, Vriska, Karkat, and Rose, they all used to play pretend together. If her memory served her right another friend, Roses if Kanaya remembered used to play with them, before he had to move away.

**Flashback**

_"Hey guys! I brought my friend, Eridan, who just moved in next door to my mom and me!" Rose said excitedly as she dragged the young boy along with her. Eridan, as Rose had called him, was tall for his age with dirty blonde hair and wore thick rimmed glasses that took up most of his face and hid his purple eyes quite well. He was dressed in tee-shirt with a wizard wand and hat, blue and black scarf wrapped around his neck, which he buried himself in as the trio studied the newbie of the group, a purple cloak that trailed the ground, blue and black stripped pants, and the coolest blue and purple shoes she had ever seen at that age._

_"Rose," Eridan whined after an awkward pause, " I can introduce myself! My name is Eridan Amporra, your royal leader!" He said with a slight accent in his voice. He looked at them, Vriska, Karkat, and Kanaya, with a smirk as if to dare them to introduce themselves any better._

_"Well I'm Vriska Serket!," Vriska started glaring at Eridan who had stolen her limelight as she was telling a story to Karkat and Kanaya before Rose came over with the new kid, "Pirate of the Seven Seas!" Vriska made a pose as if she had a sword with her right had looking to the sky as Karkat glared at her and Kanaya and Rose just rolled their eyes._

_"Oh yeah?" Eridan yelled, glaring back at the girl with a blue sweater on._

_"Yeah!" Vriska yelled back at Eridan. They slowly started stepping closer to each other until their noses were touching._

_"Well if you two are done being dumb with each other," Karkat said looking at the two with a heated glare everyone except those two it seemed were afraid of getting gazed upon their person. "I'm Karkat Vantas." Watching this all play out in front of her, Kanaya didn't get the chance to realized it was her turn to state her name._

_"Go Kanaya!" Rose whispered to her as Eridan stared at her, expecting her to also state her name._

_Blushing Kanaya fidgeted with her red skirt before coughing lightly and saying, " My name is Kanaya Maryam. It is nice to meet you, Eridan." Kanaya smiled at Eridan, who blushed and turned away from her slightly._

_He mumbled in return a quiet, "You too, Kan." A confused look crossed the group as they stared at the taller boy and the nickname that was uttered from his lips._

_"Kan?" Vriska sneered, her blue eyes looking as if they were glowing form mirth, "Is that the best nickname you could come up with?" Rose, Kanaya, and Karkat all sighed as they sat down together on the green grass waiting for the battle to begin between the two fated rivals from that moment as they fought each other verbally over the most dumbest things._

**End Flashback **

Shaking herself from the memory, Kanaya ordered a warm come of tea before sitting down at one of the tables situated in front of the windows in the coffee shop. Looking around Kanaya spotted a young man with glasses and blonde hair with a purple streak come into the coffee shop and get what she assumed was straight black coffee and sitting himself in the seat across from her nose stuck in a book, which Kanaya assumed was about roman history.

"Hello there too." Kanaya said with her eyebrow raised in question to as why the man was siting at her table.

"What the-?" The stranger yelped loudly before flickering his eyes to Kanaya before going pale in the face. "K-kan, is that you?"

"As in Kan you meant, Kanaya? Than you are correct...?" Kanaya said with hesitation in her voice as she said her full name to the stranger in front of her.

"It's Eridan Amporra, remember? From high school?" Eridan said to her, his purple eyes hopeful for a reaction from her.

"Eridan? What are you doing here?" Kanaya said, her jade-green eyes widening in shock as Eridan nodded a smirk in place already.

"I'm going to college here, majoring in history," Eridan said smug before asking her as he put his book away in his satchel, "What are _you_ going here?"

"I'm here to see my aunt, Porrim Maryam if you must absolutely know Eridan." Kanaya said with a smile on her face as she watched him take a sip of coffee.

"Por? She's your aunt?" Eridan screeched as he looked at her in shock as he held is coffee up to his lips.

"Yes, why?" Kanaya asked looking at the man across from her weird as he set his coffee back down and pushed his too-big-for-his-face-glasses back up his nose.

"Yeah, my older brother Cronus-you know him right?-is friends with her because of his last job as a waiter at this one bar in downtown." Eridan said rubbing the back of his neck before stretching his back in discomfort.

"Kanaya! I'm here," Porrim said as she settled into the seat next to her niece before taking a sip of Kanayas now cool tea, "You know Eridan? I always knew you met one! It's like fate to have it happen."

Porrim smirked to herself as Eridan quickly left, no before giving his number to his favorite niece, who after Eridan had taken his leave with his coffee had punched his number into her phone. Porrim didn't need Meulin to know that those two little lovebirds were meant to be Moirails.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys like it! It does hint at a lot of ship I do plan on doing later so just you wait! By the way, did you know that Reviews make Authors, like myself, extremely happy?


End file.
